Patthana-Ver.2-Chapter20
Tipitaka >> Abhidhamma Pitaka >> Patthana Dhamma By Htoo Naing ---- = Chapter 20 - Indriya Paccayo = Or Faculty Condition Indriya paccayoti cakkhundriyam cakkhu vinnādhātuyā tam sampayuttakānanca dhammānam indriya paccayena paccayo. Indriya paccayoti means indriya paccayo iti or this is indriya paccayo or this is faculty condition. Cakkhundriya or the faculty of eye serves as the faculty condition for cakkhuvinnāna dhātu or the element of eye consciousness or eye consciousness element and its accompanying dhamma. There are 7 accompanying dhamma in cakkhuvinnāna dhātu or eye consciousness element. They are phassa or contact, vedana or feeling, cetana or volition, sanna or perception, ekaggatā or one pointedness, jivitindriya or mental life, and manasikāra or attention are 7 associated dhammas of cakkhuvinnāna citta or cakkhuvinna dhātu. They arise together and the eye or cakkhu pasada rūpa or cakkhundriya serves as the faculty condition for these dhamma. The conditioning dhamma or supporting dhamma or causal dhamma or paccaya dhamma is cakkhu pasada rupa and its resultant dhamma or supported dhamma or conditioned dhamma or paccayuppanna dhamma are # cakkhu vinnāna citta # cakkhu samphassa or eye contact # cakkhu samphassaja vedana or feeling born of eye contact # cakkhu sancetana or volition at eye # sanna or perception # ekaggata or one pointedness to rupārammana or the visual object # jivitindriya or mental life # manasikāra or attention The relationship between the rūpa ( cakkhu pasada rūpa ) and the nāma (cakkhuvinnāna citta and its accompanying 7 cetasikas as mentioned above) is called indriya paccayo or faculty condition. Likewise 2. sotindriyam or sota indriya or the faculty of ear serves as faculty condition for sotavinnāna dhātu and its associates. 3. ghānindriyam or ghāna indriya or the faculty of nose serves as faculty condition for ghānavinnāna dhātu and its associates. 4. jivindriyam or jivha indriya or the faculty of tongue serves as faculty condition for jivhavinnāna dhātu and its associates. 5. kāyindriyam or kāya indriya or the faculty of body serves as faculty condition for kāyavināna dhātu and its associates. Rūpajīvitindriyam katattā rūpānam indriya paccayena paccayo. Rūpa jīvita is one of 28 paramattha rūpa. These 28 paramattha rūpa have been explained in the earlier pages of Patthana Dhamma. Kata means done. Katattā means those that have been done. Katattā rūpa means rūpa that arise as the results of kamma that have been done in the past. So katattā rūpas are material equivalent of vipāka citta. In these katattā rūpas rūpa jīvita rūpa serves as the faculty condition for all other co existing rūpas like pathavi, tejo, vayo, apo and all other rūpa in rūpa kalāpa or material aggregates. Arūpino indriyā sampayuttakānam dhammānam tam samutthānānanca rūpānam indriya paccayena paccayo. Arūpino indriya means non material faculties. Sampayuttakānam dhammānam means associated dhamma. In this set of dhamma the serving dhammas are arup indriya or nama indriya or non material faculties and thier associated nāma dhamma. Tam samutthānānanca rūpa means rupa caused or generated by those dhamma. These are cittaja rūpa or consciousness born rūpa and these rūpas have to depend on nāma dhamma of indriya or nāma indriya dhamma. Nāma indriya are # manindriya (consciousness or citta ) # jivitindriya (nama jivita or nama life or mental life) # satindriya or sati cetasika # saddhindriya or saddha cetasika # viriyindriya or viriya cetasika # samadinriya or ekaggata cetasika # pannindriya or panna cetasika # somanassindriya or somanassa vedana cetasika # domanassindriya or domanassa vedana cetasika # sukhindriya or sukha vedana cetasika # dukkhindriya or dukkha vedana cetasika # upekkhindriya or upekkha vedana cetasika These nāma dhamma and their associated nāma dhamma serve as faculty condition for their consciousness born or cittaja rūpa. There are 3 kinds of indriya paccaya. # purejātindriya paccaya or prenascent faculty condition # rūpajivitindriya paccaya or material life faculty condition # sahajātindriya paccaya or conascent faculty condition. In prenascent faculty condition or purejātindriya paccaya the conditioning dhamma are 5 pasada rūpa or eye, ear, nose, tongue and body and the conditioned dhamma are panca vinnāna cittas and their associates. In rūpajivitindriya paccaya or material life faculty condition the conditioning dhamma is jivita rūpa of 28 paramattha dhamma. The conditioned dhamma are patisandhi kammaja rūpa or kamma born rebirth rūpa, asanni kammaja rūpa or kamma born rūpa of asannasatta brahmas, and pavatti kammaja rūpa or life course kamma born rūpa. This is a bit complicated. At patisandhi or at the very moment as soon as a new life starts there arise rūpa and these rūpas are all served by jivita rūpa with rupajīvitindriya paccaya or material life faculty condition. Asannisatta are consciousness less beings and they are non percipient. But they all are beings and they do have rūpa with life. Their rūpas are almost all kammaja rūpa or kamma born rūpa and these rūpa are served by jivita rūpa with rupajīvitindriya paccaya. There are pavatti kammaja rūpa or life course kamma born rūpa. Examples are we are seeing now. When we see there arise cakkhuvinnāna cittas. This cakkhuvinnāna citta is served by cakkhu vatthu or cakkhu pasada as cakkhundriya. That cakkhundriya is one of a rūpa in cakkhu dasaka rūpa kalapa and that kalapa is all served by rupajivita as faculty condition. So all pavatti kammaja rūpas are served by rupajīvita rūpa as rūpajīvitindriya paccaya. There are nama indriya. They are 12 as described above. They are mana or citta, jivitindriya cetasika, 5 vedana cetasika, saddha, viriya, sati, ekaggatā, and panna. All these nāma indriya serve as sahajātindriya paccaya or conascent faculty condition for 89 consciousness or 89 cittas, 52 cetasikas or 52 mental factors, and associated cittaja rūpa or consciousness born rūpa and patisandhi kammaja rūpa or rebirth kamma born rūpa.